Storage library systems are often used by enterprises and the like to efficiently store and retrieve data from storage media. In the case of some storage libraries, the media are data cartridges (e.g., tape cartridges) that are typically stored and indexed within a set of magazines. When particular data is requested, a specialized robotic assembly finds the appropriate cartridge, removes the cartridge from its magazine, and carries the cartridge to a media drive that is designed to receive the cartridge and read its contents (and/or write to the medium). Some storage libraries are configured in a complex, so that multiple storage libraries, each having distinct physical environments, are logically interconnected into a larger library. Some commercial storage library complexes can include tens of media drives and tens of thousands of storage media.
It can be desirable in various contexts to be able to logically partition the storage library effectively into sub-libraries. For example, partitioning the storage library can facilitate distribution of physical library resources across multiple departments (e.g., legal, financial, human resources, etc.) and/or customers. In such contexts, it can be further desirable to handle those library partitions in such a way that permits access control, cost distribution, and other functions at the partition level. These types of partition handling functions can prove difficult in a single library context, and additional difficulties can arise when attempting to implement these functions across the resources of a complex of multiple storage libraries.